Mating
by Kasai Raion
Summary: This is my best story ever kay. A KV x Bardock with a side of V/G MT/GH T/GT. The whole Saiyin mating thing for them. Like info on what I think Saiyin mating is with a side of humor and elements used in other stories to make a masterpiece by my standards.
1. Note

Note for mating:

Pairings: KV x Bardock, V x K, MT x GH, T x GT

Disclaimer: Do I look like a rich Japanese man or a multi-million dollar company? No didn't think so. Do I look like FFDP or Dope or any other bands featured in this damn thing? NO!

Note: This is probably my best story ever that isn't a non-con.

Kasai: Wait you wrote a *Gasps* good yaoi that had nothing do with non-con?

Kimi: Am I dead yet, cause the zombie apocalypse must be here?

Keiji: I like it!

Atari: You would.

Kaida: W-w-w-w-wait! No way did you write this *Reads plot* YOU CAN'T WRITE THIS GOOD!

Me: Damn muses, don't believe in me! Try listening to your favorite FFDP songs for 8 hours straight, you'd be surprised what you can write at 4:00 in the morning. *Yawn* Gotta get a water. *Gulps down gallon* mmmm... Chocolate and writing makes me thirsty. So this is why I like Valentines day so much *Gulps down all candy*

Atari: Have any steak?

Me: Here *Throws T-bone at him*

Atari: Yummmm...

Tigey: Where are you Raion?

Me: He's on a date with Wahwah.

Tigey: WHAT! MY RAION WENT OUT WITH THAT BAKA!

Me: Really even my stuffed animals are gay! Am I the only straight person who lives in my room?

Atari: Yep, well you and the girls.

Me: No wonder I'm so messed up.

Tigey: *Crying*

Me: I will cook you and feed you to Atari!

Atari: Please!

Tigey: *Runs into my bedroom and cries*

Me: Fuck this I need some beer.

Atari: You hate beer and champagne, and wine, and all of that.

Me: You'd be surprised what I'll do when life takes a down hill spiral.

Atari: I do not want to be there when you break.

Me: To late I already did, twice, third time I'll make the best story ever written in yaoi by me.

Atari: Ummm, this is that.

Me: I broke without knowing it.


	2. Mating Info

Info on Saiyin mating:

The gift: To present your intended with a gift in love. It can either be an object or a slave or such. Or it can also be a gift of pleasure or even some kind of dream gift of foreplay and such while they sleep often causing a wet dream or coming without said wet dream and the best way to do such is to stick ones tail in the P.J. pants worn by ones...intended. The purpose of the gift is to show love through kindness or loving pain such as giving the torturous dream foreplay as mentioned.

The kill: Killing off anyone who wishes to take ones intended or already took them. Or killing of an animal for and such if the previous option is unavailable or unneeded. The purpose of the kill is to show ownership for one's intended or the ability to provide for them.

The hunt: Hunting down ones intended to show ones abilities in tracking and hunting and other skills needed to provide for one's intended. The purpose of the hunt is to show the intended that you are capable of taking care of them in the event that they are expecting or in some way to injured to take care of themselves.

The kiss: Showing your intended the carnal bliss of the possessive animalistic Saiyin kiss, to show you love them in the most primal way possible. The purpose of the kiss is to show dominance and feral love, to show the intended that you are in charge and that they in no instance to in act any mating or fucking or even kissing outside of family affairs such as kissing your mother or such.

The chase: To show your speed to your mate and to chase them off in some forest or natural place outside of the norm for them. The purpose is to catch your mate and fight them to show that you are dominant and they are yours not the other way around and they do not belong to anyone else either.

The bite: To claim your mate's body, soul, and mind through a bite that will scar and leave a mark that is truly you and proves ownership of said intended. The purpose is to tell all other dominants _"This one is mine, touch and you will die in the worst possible way I can think of called tail-castration and then real castration."_ which will often keep away all other dominants away from what is yours.

The foreplay: To in act foreplay on your intended to give them pained pleasure while awake and to show your dominance through the act of giving pleasure. The purpose is to show dominance in the universal art of foreplay, to use every sensitive part of your intended's body as a weapon against them in painful pleasure.

The fuck: The final test of mating, to take your mate under the moon and show them your love in the most primal and animalistic way possible. The purpose... are you that fucking stupid that I have to tell you what the purpose of sex is? If you are then I am truly sorry for you. BECAUSE I WON'T DO IT! NOT! GONNA! DO! IT! FINE! I'LL! DO! IT! The purpose is to show the animalistic primal carnal bliss that is your primal love for the intended. THERE! HAPPY?


	3. The gift

_"You're gonna kill me in my sleep,You'll hold me down til I can't move,You'll press the pillow to my face, And hold it down so I can't breathe, Sleep creeping around,Night stalking all around, You've got it down, yeah, don't you, Night stalking around,Sleep creeping all around, You've got it down, yeah, don't you -Kill me in my sleep by Chad Vangaalen _

"The gift, the kill, the hunt, the kiss, the chase, the bite, the foreplay, and last of all the moon induced fuck. The 8 principles of Saiyin mating, without them there is no mate. There is no Saiyin or even the spirit of the warrior." I tell my son and grandsons as we plot how to get what we want. And what do we want? Our third classes. I myself favor Bardock, my son Kakarot, Mirai favors Gohan, and young Trunks favors Goten. We all need to do the same thing a different way, but however we do it, we risk losing those we want to keep, in a new light.

"But what if they refuse?" Trunks asks, innocent as his voice is he is the most likely to refuse refusal.

"Then you let it go until the next full moon and try again and again until you succeed."

He nods in acceptance.

We stand and go to prepare for our fates. Bardock, I cannot wait to give you my gift as you sleep. I resist the urge to laugh as I fly to his home, my son and grandson doing the same. This should be interesting. I climb through the window and watch as he snores silently. Silly as usual, how cute he looks when asleep. Bardock, the scientist, the fighter, and my intended. Fiery tempered and likely to bite my head off if he knew what I was doing, King or not he wouldn't tolerate it from me. I hope I claim him before he truly figures out what I'm doing, the others are the forgiving sort but Bardock no he would never forgive me for trying to claim him. And I can't blame him, he's not the submissive type even if he is a carrier, well in his sleep he might appear to be submissive but when awake he could make a seasoned warrior quake in fear with a single word. I'm afraid I'll be quaking in a minute. He mumbles something in his sleep, I get closer.

"No, I do not want to. No I don't now get the fuck away from me. Damn it Issa I said no! Agh! No I said no damn it no!"

Issa? The Saiyin guard of the first Corp. What the hell did he do to Bardock? I got closer and placed a light hand on his head.

_"Bardock come on! Go ahead, no one's here to judge you, just bend for us aye. You could use a good fuck admit it." The dark haired man grabbed ahold of Bardock as the other members of the first Corp began to laugh. Bardock struggled hard but failed as they got closer. A servant ran in. "The king wishes to see The Scientist Bardock now!"_

_Issa pushed him roughly to the door. "You get lucky this time bitch next time I will get you!"_

_"Go fuck yourself Issa or better yet let your crew fuck you."_

_"DAMN BETA I'LL GET YOU!"_

_"Never Issa, n-e-v-e-r, never."_

I startled myself out since I knew what happened next. But I never knew about that. I decide that for my gift I will remove his pain, the pain of his past, and leave the memories. I slowly draw out the crimson colored orb of pain that has settled about my intended's heart. I removed the pain and chucked it away in the pit of pain or more commonly known...hell. I climbed out the window as I heard it.

"Just what the fuck are you doing here?"

I turned. "Your dreaming."

"Oh *Yawn* Okay." He turned over and went back to sleep snoring softly.

"Phew I thought he was gonna kill me for a second."

"Oh I will, in the morning, I'm to *yawn* tired right now. Let me guess Vegeta's with Kakarot, Mirai is with Gohan, and Trunks is with Goten."

"*Gulp* Yes."'

"If you hurry I'll only cause minor injure to you tomorrow."

"Depends. Are you going to kill them?"

"*Snort* My family can take care of themselves. *Puts pillow over his head* Now leave damn it! I'm tired."

"Yes Bardock." I climbed out the window and flew home. Damn Bardock is smart.

The sleeping baka, I smirked, **my** sleeping baka. He mumbled something into the pillow as I approached. His hand slid down from the pillow, I grabbed it and quickly shoved my gift onto his finger. I gold ring, with a ruby in the shape of the crest of Vegeta-sei on it. Perfect for him, and I my smirk broadened, a little something extra. **(AN: Geta was a bad boy, you'll find out what he did next chapter, but let's just say it involves red. *Laughs evilly*)**

I admire my handy work as I hear a garbled "Fuck is it morning already? Chichi I don't wanna get up! Yes I'll stay home and not train today if you let me sleep. Thanks Chi. *Snore*" Oh I can't wait till he wakes up.

"1,999,000,673,846,482 times 235,749.802= *Incoherent* professor. No Videl I will not go out with you! Get away from me you crazy stalker! Go bug Sharpner! Earasah had a better chance! No I will not fuck you, I do not care that you know that I'm *Incoherent*."

How the hell is his usually nerdy talk so garbled in his sleep that I can hardly understand what the fuck he's saying?

"Grandpa what you do mean *Incoherent*? I like books but I don't want to be a scientist. *Incoherent* FINE! FUCKING! FINE!"

Oh god he's turning into Bardock. He sits up, eyes closed. He sleep walks? "But ! I wanna *Sniffle* Have daddy train me!"

Oh god he's reliving his past. What's next Frezia? Maybe a hug will stop this shit. I pick him up and lay him in my lap. I smooth back his hair. He purrs as I repeat the action, a comforting motion. He opens his eyes. "Mirai?"

"Yes, Chibi?"

"Grandpa will kill you if he finds out your here, initiating this, if I were you I'd run."  
>"I will, Chibi, just a minute."<p>

He nods and drifts back off to sleep. I absently grind into him in his sleep, I take off his pants and lick his cock once before putting his pants back on him and putting him in the bed. I smirk and grab something out of my pocket, after applying the blue shit I leave.

**(AN: Bardock Green shit, Goku Red shit, Gohan Blue shit, Goten Pink shit. Those are their colors picked out by the Royals. Haha guess what it is! By the way this is my favorite story I've ever written and a hint for what the shit is. My favorite artist on PaperDemons XxChichixX has a pick of Geta kissing Kaka that involves the shit I have applied. I call it shit because I hate this stuff. Next ch. is the revenge for the application of said shit. By the way I am not a girly girl, I am not a fan girl, I am Kasai Raion of the T.U.A.A.A.T.G.S. (Teens united against adults and the government's shit)**

I sneak into the room watching my Go-chan sleep. He's so cute, I pull out the locket I got him. Yeah cliche I know, but I want to get my Go-chan the perfect present so he won't reject me. I put it on him as he mutters in his sleep. "Tired so *Snore* tired, Trunks can me spar tomorrow I think I'm *Sneeze* Sick!"

Oh last week he was sick I remember. I apply the pink shit to his fingers, a truly perverted grin on my face as I think of what he'll do in the morning.

We landed home and sat on the couch.

"How did it go?"

"Kakarot slept like a baby."

"Gohan sleep walks and woke up."

"Goten was sleep talking."

"Bardock's gonna kill me tomorrow."

"We're all gonna did when they wake up." Mirai rolled his eyes.

We are so totally screwed.

Me: Haha your all gonna die!

KV: No!

V: I'll kill you if you kill me!

MT: What did we apply?

Me: *Shows script*

MT: Damn we are so totally fucked.

V & KV & T: What did we do?

Me: *Shows them*

V & KV & T: SADISTIC FUCKING BITCH WE ARE GONNA DIE!

Me: !

Royals: Fuck you.

Me: Nope, I'm gonna eat ice cream at 3:08 in morning now. Wow insomnia really helps when you write. OH GOD IS THAT-

Broly: I vant to suck your vlood.

Me: AHHHHHH! VAMPIRE BROLY!

V: Uhhhhhhh... Huh?  
>Me: Do you not see the blood and the fangs and the whole Drakula I vant to suck your vlood thing?<br>V: Saiyins drink the blood of their victims, he's just trying to freak you out.

MT: Why she's already fucked in the head?

Me: Oujis are all the same bastards.


	4. Revenge

**(AN: REVENGE!)**

_"Fist in the air and a finger to the sky! Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth? Say la ve, Adios, Good riddance, Fuck you!" -Under and Over it Five Finger Death Punch_

A loud blast outside as a scream was heard. Shit. They were here. We rushed outside met by a very comical sight. Bardock had green nail polish, green eye shadow, and a green streak in his hair. Kakarot had the same but red. Gohan blue. Goten was HAHAHHAAHAHHAHAH pink. I swear Trunks went a little to far on that one.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS!"

Deny it deny it deny it. Oh shit I can't to funny.

"Consider it a gift." We fell over laughing.

"Kakarot."

He regarded him cautiously. "Father?"

"Would you do the honors?"

He smirked. "Sure." He blasted Vegeta into a tree, it was the signal for them to jump us. They tied us up before we could recover.

"What should we do with them?" Gohan asked.

"How about a good old tail castration?" Goten suggested.

"Not good enough."

"I know. The same but *Whispers something*."

Bardock nodded as Gohan pulled out his cell. "Panny can you bring over your makeup kit and some *Whisper*."

**(AN: Wonder what they whispered about? Snickers.)**

"Bardock what are you going to do?"

"Pay back."

Scared terribly scared. Pan flew down with a package. "I do not want to know what your going to do with these and I do not want to know about the make up. Here." She shoved it at Bardock, turned, looked at us, and fell to ground laughing. "OH KAMI I GET IT KNOW! How fuckin' stupid can you get? Dumb ass move boys. Dumb. Ass. Move."

"Damn straight!"

She flew off still laughing.

"Bardock." I growled.

"Yes my king?" He asked innocently as he pulled out a dress, make up, and a camera.

"You are not."

"Oh I am."

**(AN: Me: Should he?**

**Kasai: Yes.**

**Kaida: No.**

**Kimi: No.**

**Keiji: Hell to the yes!**

**Seiko: No.**

**Atari: No.**

**Me: The muses for this story have voted! The answer is no! But someone has to wear a dress. *Hentai grin*)**

"BARDOCK!" I roared. His turned up fearful eyes and his family followed as me and mine broke free of our bonds.

"OH SHIT! RUN!" Goten shouted as they ran off in the other direction. Trunks picked up the stuff as we ran to follow them. We caught up quickly. We grabbed our intendeds one by one and set them down Ki binded.

"Your revenge backfired didn't it."

"Fuck off."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Fuck off."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Fuck off."

"Apparently not."

"Fuck off."

"Say something else."

"Fuck off." He grinned.

"SAY! SOMETHING! ELSE! DAMN! IT!"

"Fuck off."

I hit him, hard.

"Fuck off."

"Idiot do I have to hit you again?"

"Fuck o-"

"FATHER ENOUGH!" Kakarot shouted.

We turned to him. "Just because your a massacanistic bastard does not mean that you can act like this around **MY** sons."

"Kakarot. You really are my son, I was beginning to doubt it."

"Father."

"Yes?"  
>"Fuck off."<p>

I mentally laughed, Kakarot, although calmer in temper knew how to be like this. Vegeta looked about ready to molest him, god these carriers are a turn on aren't they.

"Should we?"

"We should."

Bardock began fighting the ki bonds while his family just looked on in boredom.

"Do you really care?"

"No not really." Gohan answered for them.

"So why did you decide this was a good punishment?"  
>"Grandpa's been teaching us the art of torture lately. I don't see the big deal though. If dad, Goten, and I really thought you would get this pissed we would have left."<p>

"Maybe we were a little... harsh with the make up." Mirai cut in.

"Well maybe not for our our favorite general but for the rest a little bit."  
>Trunks pulled out his Ipod and put on a song <em>"I remember when all the games began, remember every little lie, and every last good bye. Promises you broke, works you choked on and I never walked away, It's still a mystery to me. Well I'm so empty, I'm better off without you, and your better off without me. Well your so unclean, I'm better off without you, and your better off alone. The lying, the bleeding, the screaming, was tearing me apart, the hatred, deceiving, disaster,it's over now."<em>

"Are you implying something?"

"Sorry wrong song."

_"Come on shoot me again I aint dead yet, come on, come on, shoot me again I aint dead yet."_

"DAMN IT WRONG SONG!"

_"I don't do what I've been told, your so full of shit man why don't you just go?"_

I raised my eyebrow as he grinned sheepishly. "Ahhh here it is!"

_" Sleep creeping around,Night stalking all around, You've got it down, yeah, don't you, Night stalking around,Sleep creeping all around, You've got it down, yeah, don't you..." _The song continued.

"Cubs."

"Well screw you too." He took off blaring that odd song along with him.

"Vegeta, Mirai why don't you untie your intendeds and have _fun_."

"Sure, father."

"Why not."

A few minutes later Kakarot and Gohan were half dragged, half carried away. I turned to Bardock. He was half-way out of the ki bonds.

"Ah ah Bardock. We still need to fix that temper of yours."

"I'M GOING TO TAIL-CASTERATE YOU AND THEN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Bardock isn't that a bit much?"

"NO!"

"Kami no need to bitch at me."

"Fuck off."

I twirled him into the dress and applied the make up before he could say another word.

"Oh Kami I look like a fucking bitch." He said as I twirled him into my arms. The green dress hung off him princess style reflecting with the green tints in his hair.

"I don't know, I think you look pretty."

"You would."

I picked him up and took a picture of me grinning like a fool holding him princess style.

"I hate you."  
>"I love you."<p>

He slapped me. "Next time you put me in a dress I will kill you."

I kissed him as he moved to hit me again. "Your so beautiful."

"And you are dead."

"Admit it, your enjoying this."

"Fuck off."

I kissed him again. "Never."

"Oh kami kill me."

"Nope, anyone kami or not kills you and I'll wish you back and torture them to death."

"You can't wish someone back who doesn't want to be wished back."

"Loophole."

"Fuck off."

"No."

"Damn it."  
>"What?"<p>

"You don't wanna know."

"Is it worse then G.P.?"  
>"A million times worse."<p>

"Don't tell me."

"I think I will."

"No you won't."

"I'm pissed at you I might."

"But your so adorable in a dress."

"Never again." He struggled away from me and removed the dress, slipping his armor over his head. I pulled him up to me again. "I didn't say you could remove the dress."

"And I didn't say that you were the boss of me."

He tried to walk away.

"I don't think so Bardock." I grabbed his arm. "I have killed for you, I have hunted for you, and I have kissed you. Do you deny these things?"

"No."

"I gave you the gift of less pain. Do you deny this."

He ground his teeth together. "No."

"Well then I suggest you run, the chase is next."  
>"Bastard."<p>

"Go."  
>He ran.<p> 


	5. Raion's den

_"In the beginning we had fire in our eyes, In the beginning I felt so alive, in the beginning you, you blame me." - Let it die Three Days Grace_

"Kakarot..." I purred as I forced him into a kiss. He whined and thrashed about uselessly.

"Kakarot, just because your damn father thinks there's something wrong with submitting doesn't mean you should."

"N-no."

I sighed. "Baka, go, run as fast as you can, we both know that I have already given you the gift, the hunt, the kill, and now the kiss, now run."  
>He ran as far and fast as he could, but I still found him.<p>

In the club, Raion's den (Kakarot's POV):

_No time for goodbyes he said as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands _

_Their bound to steal it away_

_Don't hid your mistakes, cause they'll find you, burn you_

Against the door, still bound, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. A group of drunks are in front of me. "What did your master get a little kinky boy?"

"He's not my master."

_Then he said_

_If you wanna get out alive, ohhh run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive, ohhh run for your life_

"Well then your available?"

What's worse, Vegeta or drunks. Uhhh in this position drunks. Please get here soon, please get here soon. Damn I've been reduced to wanting to be rescued by the person who got me into this.

"No."

_This is my last time she said as she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

"I don't take no for an answer kid."

"You do today." Called a voice I never thought I'd be this happy to hear. He looks down at my hands and face palmed. "How the hell did you get here with those?"

I say nothing. "Damn it Kaka! I wanted to catch you but not where you can't even run right!"

_Then she said_

_If you wanna get out alive, ohhh run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive, ohhh run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive,If you wanna get out alive,_

_Ohhh run for your life,If you wanna get out alive,If you wanna get out alive,_

_Ohhh run for your life_

He pulls me to him and shoots the drunks a _'Mine.' _look. I thrash in his grip, but ki binded as I am I can't really do anything. "Maybe you being helpless isn't that bad."  
>"Fucking Ouji!"<br>"What the only time you use my tittle your cursing me?"

"Fuck off, take these off, and leave me the fuck alone."

"Not to nice to your rescuer."

"Your fault I was in that position anyway."

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope that I'll make it to the other side_

"Speaking of positions, I caught you."

"That's not fare!"

"Life's not fair Kaka."

I thrashed harder. A laugh and he bared my throat. A deep, slow, and relatively painless bite. He drinks slowly and leans against the door. The drunks had snuck off a while ago.

_If you wanna get out alive, ohhh run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive, ohhh run for _

_If you wanna get out alive,If you wanna get out alive,_

_Ohhh run for your life,If you wanna get out alive,If you wanna get out alive,_

_Ohhh run for _

He releases me. He takes off the bonds. I run like hell. He curses. I run through the front door. First home, thank god I don't want to deal with dad's crap right now. I run to my room and turn on the CD player.

_"I hope your cell mate thinks he's god, but CNN refers to him as bowling ball bag bob, serving time again for abuse of a corpse, only this time the victims a Clydesdale horse. While he masturbates to photos of livestock, he does the silence of the lambs dance to Christian rock, Each species and ports from deliverance and fights with his imaginary playmate Vince, die die die die die die die, die die die die die die die die, I hope he grins like Jack Nickelson, and forces you to play a game called balls on chin, and whatever happens next is all a blur, but you remember fist can be a verb, and when you finally regain consciousness, you're bound and gagged in a wedding dress, and the prison guard looks the other way, cause he's the guy you flipped the bird the other day."_

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope that I'll make it to the other side_

"I would have thought you had better taste." He said from the door way.

"Well I thought it fit since father's bound and gagged in a dress by now."

"Are you implying something?"

"Don't deny it, Saiyin royalty are all at least slightly perverted. Not that a little pervertedness doesn't brighten things up a bit."

"True, but balls on chin? That's a bit much."

"I know but it's the only CD we have that had bound and gagged in a dress."

"Why gagged?"

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go and If I go_

"Have you heard my father? No one can listen to him for this long without gagging him. Trust me I've done it. Even Gohan has lost it with him."

"True."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Gohan and Bardock maybe, Goten I don't know. Depends on if Trunks gets mad."

"I feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

"I've never seen this side of you Kaka."

"And you never will again."

"Good, I like it, but I like normal Kaka better."

End Kakarot's POV

_"It's not fare when you say that I didn't try, I just don't wanna hear it anymore, I swear I never meant to let it die, I just don't care about you anymore, It's not fare when you say that I didn't try, I just don't care about you anymore."_

I hope that never happens to Kaka and I. I left. I'll see him tomorrow.


End file.
